leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Noxus
For the Legends of Runeterra regions card set, see . }} "Noxus will rise."| }} Noxus is a powerful empire with a fearsome reputation. To those beyond its borders, Noxus is brutal, expansionist and threatening, yet those who look beyond its warlike exterior see an unusually inclusive society, where the strengths and talents of its people are respected and cultivated. Its people were once a fierce reaver culture until they stormed the ancient city that now lies at the heart of their empire. Under threat from all sides, they aggressively took the fight to their enemies, pushing their borders outward with every passing year. This struggle for survival has made the Noxians a deeply proud people who value strength above all, though that strength can manifest by many different means. Anyone can rise to a position of power and respect within Noxus if they display the necessary aptitude, regardless of social standing, background, homeland, or wealth. Lore Noxus is a brutal, expansionist empire, yet those who look beyond its warlike exterior will find an unusually inclusive society. Anyone can rise to a position of power and respect if they display the necessary aptitude, regardless of social standing, background, or wealth. Noxians value strength above all, though that strength can manifest in many different ways. Champions of Noxus Other Related Champions * is a former prisoner of Noxus. * is a daughter of the Gray Order's exiles of House Hastur. * is investigating the Noxian spy network in Piltover. * is investigating the Noxian spy network in Piltover. * is a member of the Black Rose that worships the Vilemaw of the Shadow Isles. * fought against many Noxians in the past. * stole flagship, The Leviathan, and raided numerous Noxian ships. * fought against many Noxians in the past. * cut off Swains left arm during the Noxian Invasion of Ionia. * is nemesis. * single-handedly defeated the Noxian army invading her village. * was a corpse collector in the slums of Noxus, but later defected and moved to the Shadow Isles. * is a former soldier during the Noxian invasion of Ionia. * fought off Noxian invaders during their invasion of Ionia. * and some of the Wuju warriors fought against noxians during the Ionia-Noxus conflict, but after the war ended and the Wuju village was destroyed by chemical fire, Master Yi went to exile. * and captured a Noxian assassin. * born in the village of Khom of the Noxii (Noxian ancestors). * was hired by Noxus for his chemical warfare expertice during the Noxian invasion of Ionia. * was formerly employed by Cassiopeia. * is a former Noxian employed stone mage. * was tricked by into traveling to Zaun. * is a Yordle that went mad from imprisonment in the Immortal Bastion. * is a native Ionian that was captured by Noxian forces and forced to participate in the fleshing festival. History Age of Tyranny After the Great Darkin War left the world in ruin many centuries ago, a coven of sorcerers was formed, united by the whispers of a that promised giving his strength to any who brought him back. He spurred them to make him stronger than any mortal, binding his spirit-form in dark metal plates wrought in the likeness of his old armor. These power-hungry sorcerers had hoped to use him as a weapon in their wars. Instead, the reborn spirit slew them where they stood, their weapons and magic useless against him. In desperation, they screamed out his name to bind him—but to no avail, for Sahn-Uzal was no more. With an ethereal rumble, he spoke his spirit-name in Ochnun: Mordekaiser. From the fearful, dissipating souls of the sorcerers, Mordekaiser forged his brutal mace, Nightfall and seized control of the army they had raised. Mordekaiser and his armies swept across the lands, crushing and enslaving any who would oppose his rule. To his foes, it seemed he cared only for massacre and destruction. Entire generations perished under his relentless campaigns. He raised the Immortal Bastion at the center of his empire, in the Noxii territories his first campaigns had taken place, secretly that place was the source of his power and held countless arcane secrets gathered for centuries as Mordekaiser hungered for all the forbidden knowledge of spirits and death, and a true understanding of the realms beyond. To help on his goals, the tyrant created the Black Rose, his inner circle of mages which were some of the few who came to know the secrets he had gathered. Such tyranny could only bring him enemies. The Iron Revenant was defeated, surprisingly, by an alliance of the Noxii tribes, and betrayal from within his own inner circle, now lead by who allied herself with . The Black Rose neutralized the source of his power, the Immortal Bastion and managed to sever the anchors of his soul from his armor, and sealed the empty iron shell away in a secret place. And so, Mordekaiser was cast out of the material realm. However, unbeknownst to anyone, he had planned for this—indeed, it was a pivotal part of his design. For now he had all the power and knowledge to build a kingdom beyond death and life - and eventually return. Death to the King Over a century past, the brutal warlord rose to prominence as he won many vicious triumphs for Noxus. He was the last of a proud warrior culture that had been part of Noxus since its founding and swore to his ancestors to die a proud warrior's death. The empire’s might was at a peak not seen for hundreds of years and so it took the generals of high command by surprise when Demacia first resisted their western invasions, then began pushing back their steady advance. These Demacians drove the Noxian warbands eastward, harrying them back behind the walls of Hvardis. Sion, who had been campaigning in the Argent Mountains, turned south. He arrived at the city to find the Demacians on the horizon preparing to return home. Sion readied his troops, but the Noxian commander at Hvardis, had already suffered several defeats to the enemy, and was content to let them return home. Outraged, Sion hurled the commander from the city walls, and ordered the attack. But while Sion warband charged with him, the ones who had been cowering in Hvardis retreated back to the city, leaving Sion and his trusted few surrounded. One by one, they fell, but Sion reached to Jarvan and fought brutally. With a final burst of strength, Sion clamped one hand around the King's throat, being stabbed by Jarvan’s guards again and again, but only when the enemy king was slain did Sion allow death to claim him. His body was recovered—along with the Demacian king’s crown—and borne back to the Immortal Bastion in honor. Noxus mourned Sion’s passing, and his corpse was interred within a towering monument constructed to honor him for all time. The lands beyond the Argent Mountains would since be contested by Noxus, creating an almost lawless frontier full of foreign reavers and warring tribes, which would lead to a greater action of Demacia defending their allies and the estabilishment of a rivalry between them and Noxus that would last for centuries. Invasion of Ionia From its formation, the residents of Ionia preferred to pursue personal enlightenment instead of waging constant battles with other nations. The militaristic nation of Noxus saw their "weakness" as an opportunity. Noxian spies began to trade aggressively with the Ionians, traveling through provinces to study its weaknesses and identify critical targets. Not long after, the warhosts set sail for Ionia as part of the long-planned Noxian invasion. As the central province of Ionia, the invasion began in Navori, many villages and settlements feel, thousands Ioniands died as their magical artifacts were stolen to extend the life of their crazy emperor. This agression forced the religious leader , known for her peaceful teachings, to fight back. Across Navori, dissenting voices began to band together. A resistance was forming, one that would not rest until Ionia was free once more. At one of the most important points of the war, a warhost lead by , captured the Placidium and took its defenders hostage, hoping to lure the inevitable reinforcements into a trap, but an 14 years old girl named unleashed the power of Ionia ancient dances, and though it, the power of Ionia itself at the Noxians. A dozen of Swain’s veterans fell, sowing chaos in their ranks as the other captives joined her, before she struck down the general himself—the sight of this rebellious girl hefting his severed arm over her head would be the turning point of the war. The growing resistance was led by Irelia for almost 3 years of war, but as Ionia united on resistance, Noxus doubled their war efforts, childrens were sent as foot soldiers, trying to exploit Ionian mercy and Chemtech bombs bought from an infamous bombarded both Ionians and Noxians. Those Chem bombs had gruesome effects on the lands, perpaphs the place where those conquesenques are most notable is the Wuju village, rumors of an raised Noxian atention. In a single night, the entire village was destroyed, its people and culture obliterated by chemical fire. Even now, years after the end of the war, nothing can grow on this land and the souls of those who died on that horrible night lay trapped by the corrupted magics of their own land. The war was ended when , with the might of a raven demon and many allies, (including ) killed Darkwill and estabilished the Trifarix. He pulled back the warhosts from Darkwill’s unwinnable campaigns, endint the war in Ionia, but not ending however, the noxian presence on the continent, as many Ionian regions are still on Noxian domain. The Battle of Bard Mountain Noxian troops tried to capture Bard Mountain and obtain a valuable magical artifact kept by the locals. During the battle, the village sage was tasked to take the artifact to one of the Celestial shrines on the top of the mountain. The Noxians mortally wounded him with arrows before he could reach the shrine. But as his last act of defiance, he used the artifact to strike his would-be-killer, obliterating him and slicing a nearby peak in half. This misuse of the artifact's power had drawn the attention of a , who promptly intervened in the event. He retrieved the artifact and took it away from the mortal plane before the Noxians and Ionians could use its power for war. Fear After a grinding victory against the cloud-fortresses of the Varju, a proud warrior people who had resisted decades of Noxian aggression, Darius was named the Hand of Noxus by Emperor Boram Darkwill himself. Those who knew Darius best knew he craved neither power nor adulation—he wished merely to see Noxus triumph over all—so Darkwill ordered him and his warhosts far north into the Freljord, to finally bring the barbarian tribes to heel. The campaign dragged on for years, ending in a bitter, icy stalemate. Darius narrowly survived assassination attempts, ambushes, and even capture by the vicious Winter’s Claw. He was growing weary of endless wars of attrition, and returned to Noxus to demand a reconsolidation of the military. He marched his veterans into the capital, only to find that Noxus itself was on an internal war. Trifarix Revolution After Swain discharge after the Battle of the Placidium, he came to know the Black Rose was still operating and puppeting the actions of Darkwill, betraying him to death in the battlefields of Ionia. After many years of preparation and the reunition of many allies, such as and General Du Coteau, Swain managed to kill the Emperor of Noxus in a single night, with the newfound power of an ancient demon laying within the Immortal Bastion. Reaching the capital, Darius found himself in a difficult position. As Hand, many of the noble houses would expect Darius to avenge Darkwill, but he had known and greatly respected the disgraced general Swain, and had spoken against his discharge after the botched offensive in Ionia three years earlier. The oaths of the Hand were to Noxus, not any particular ruler, and Swain was a man who spoke honestly of his new vision for the empire. Darius realized this was a leader he was prepared to follow... but Swain had other ideas. With the establishment of the Trifarix, three individuals would rule Noxus together, each embodying one principle of strength: , , and Guile (known as Faceless, true identity unknown). Darius gladly accepted his place on this council, and pledged to raise a new, elite force—the Trifarian Legion, the most loyal and prestigious warriors the empire could produce—and lead the armies of Noxus into a glorious new age of conquest. The Shedding of Skin While Darkwill wars raged on, the Black Rose influence reached out to Shurima though Soreana Du Coteau and her daugther , but their efforts were made more urgent when word reached Urzeris of coup, made with the help of General Du Coteau. Outraged by her husband’s betrayal, and fearing for the Black Rose, Soreana dispatched Cassiopeia to seek out the Black Rose ultimate goal in Shurima, the godlike power that had been the key to the Shuriman empire’s supremacy. Upon unearthing the Tomb of the Emperors, Cassiopeia knew this was the threshold to the power she sought, and intended to kill all witnesses from her expedition before claiming it. The guide was the first to fall to Cassiopeia’s blade, but then an ancient stone tomb guardian reared up, and buried its fangs into her flesh. Overcome by its arcane toxins, she was carried back through the desert by her hired soldiers, screaming as her body twisted into something new and unspeakable… Upon her return from the desert, Cassiopeia had hidden in her family's crypt, fearful of her cursed transformation. She remained alone in the vault for weeks, filled with disgust for her serpentine body and mourning the loss of her aristocratic life. Eventually, a growing desire to hunt overwhelmed her, and she ventured out to night as the household slumbered to kill those who deserved death on her eyes. Cassiopeia knew she had unearthed the magic of dead Shuriman gods and she would turn it to the schemes of the Black Rose just as she and her mother had planned. Demacian Invasion When the Demacian received the honorary rank of general, he marched to the lands beyond the Argent Mountains, to bring stability to the almost lawless frontrier created by Noxian presence. In response, the newly estabilished Trifarian Legion was sent to the Gates of Mourning, an standing outpost close to the westernmost Noxian border. After Diadoro from the Dauntless Vanguard held the Gates of Mourning for an entire day, they fell to the Trifarian Legion. General Granth would later be honored as a hero of this battle, even though he knew the Gates fell to the Legion and the honorifics given by Swain were a insult, one that would bloom in his heart as a reached out to him. When word came that the Gates of Mourning had fallen, Jarvan resolved to drive onward into Noxian territory, against the advice of his lieutenants. Inevitably, with the battalions spread so thin, Jarvan was encircled and defeated by Noxian warbands before he even reached Trevale. Refusing to surrender, the prince and a handful of other survivors fled into the forests, only to be hounded for days by the Noxians. Eventually, pierced through his side by an arrow, Jarvan collapsed into the shade of a fallen tree, where he would be saved by a . Progress Day Two Noxian warmasons (warrior spies), Tamara and Colette, infiltrated Piltover for many months in hopes of placing an agent inside Clan Medarda. They used the annual Progress Day to showcase their technical skills to the clan's masters and apprenta. Tamara Lautari showcased her Hex-Armillary Amplifier invention. It worked by harnessing the properties of a crystal and exponentially increasing its output. However, the invention itself proved to be dangerous as it almost destroyed the entire hall due to its faulty construction - which was intended to sabotage the proceedings. Later on, after leaving the Medarda mansion, Tamara was apprehended by , who had discovered her true identity and purpose in the city. She was subsequently banished and sent back to Noxus. Both Tamara and Gysbert failed to become Medarda apprenta, but Colette succeeded. Some time after, Colette would obtain a Medarda trading map, which she would relay to Noxian intelligence. At the Edge of the World The jungles of Shurima are a frontier that the most ambitious generals would dearly love to claim for Noxus. Having petitioned Noxian high command no fewer than seven times, fleet officer Tomyri is finally summoned to the capital to receive a commission of her own. Tomyri oversees her vessel’s final preparations, before learning that the expedition is to be joined by the renowned Reckoning beast hunter, Niander Ordylon. After many days at sea, the Ardentius enters the Serpentine Delta. This is Tomyri’s first real glimpse of the wilderness that awaits her, and her crew. The jungle does not treat foreign invaders kindly. Unable to find their bearings, or any quarry for the beast hunters, the Noxians’ morale and discipline begins to falter. Blood of Noxus The war veteran Quilleta Varn, steward of Baslich at the time, rebeled against Noxus, forcing the (Quilleta's childhood friend and ex lover) himself to come to the city, together with and the Warmason Tamara. Against Tamara's advices Draven lead an force against the city, which is held back by archers and a gunpowder bomb. After the defeat Darius goes to Blackrock Mere, a lake full that reminded him of his time with Quilleta, he did so knowing an assassin would be ready to kill him, and so brought Draven hidden with him. Going back to Basilich with the assassin' head, Darius and Draven faced Quilleta and her second in command Invertia Varn, it is revealed that Decius, Quilleta's son, died on the campaign against Freljord by Darius's call to arms. After a discussion about how Noxus must conquer and no city can rebel without paying the price. Sundelly ships from Vindor are seen on distance, Quilleta affirms that Stweard Amenesce stands at her side and is bringing his warriors to help her, but due to Trifarian Legions forces on Vindor, Amenesce betrayed Quilleta and was actually coming to help Darius. Running out of options, Quilleta tries to tell Darius that Decis was not only her son, but also Darius'. Invertia Varn, her own daugther (and hinted to also be Darius' by interaction), kills her before she finishes, becoming stweard of Basilich and ending the rebelion. Second invasion of Ionia In a near future, Noxus will start its second attempt to conqueror Ionia, with joining the cause. They are met with resistance leaded by in a seaside village. Sion manages to overpower Irelia while the Noxian army is decimating Ionian farmers, but the arrival of , , and ultimately turns the tide of the battle. Locations The Empire of Noxus (commonly referred to as Noxus) is a massive expansionist culture, its constantly moving its borders further outward and currently sits as the biggest empire in Runeterra. But the capital is located on the eastern territory of Valoran, sharing its borders with Freljord, Shurima, and several city-states such as Piltover and Zaun. It also is close to bordering with Demacia. The currently well-known locations within Noxus are: The Immortal Bastion Noxus The Immortal Bastion 01.jpg|The Immortal Bastion The Immortal Bastion map.jpg|The Immortal Bastion Map 1 The Immortal Bastion map 01.jpg|The Immortal Bastion Map 2 Noxus The Immortal Bastion 02.jpg|Bastion Center Tower Noxus Oppressive And Defensible.jpg|Reckoner Arenas Noxus Life Is A Battle.jpg|Life Is A Battle Noxus The Fleshing Arena.jpg|Reckoner's Arena Noxus A State Of Perpetual Conflict.jpg|Mortoraa Noxus Layers Of History.jpg|Layers Of History Noxus The Armies Of Noxus.jpg|Bastion Outer Walls Situated in the heartlands of what would later become the Noxian empire, the Immortal Bastion was built by a dreaded in a far distant age. Yet eventually besieged and conquered by a confederation of barbarian tribes who would make the stronghold their new capital. Within the stronghold's walls, the streets and alleyways are narrow and twisting, designed to stifle and frustrate any attacking force that managed to penetrate the fortress outer defenses. The rooftops are flat and crenelated, like the battlements of a castle, allowing soldiers above to dominate any enemy below. While nowhere near as pristine in appearance as the Great City of Demacia, the city is the visual representation of the empire's austere nature. Many noble houses are located in the capital, such as House Du Couteau. The city is also the headquarters of the enigmatic Black Rose cabal. * Mortoraa: Translated into Iron Gate, is a small district within the Immortal Bastion, known for being one of the wealthiest neighborhoods as well as home to the mysterious socialite, . Unlike many other districts which are typically cramped, the streets in Mortoraa are luxurious and comfortably spacious. However, at night it has a reputation as the most ominous district for the streets are never illuminated with torch-light or lanterns. * Shrine of the Wolf: A tall, multi-tiered tower with open sides, butting up against the old southern bulwarks of the Immortal Bastion. Each level of the tower is held aloft by three pillars of dark stone. In the center of the tower, looming almost fifty feet high, is a massive obsidian statue of a seated wolf. * Stairs of Triumph: A long unbroken flight of stairs leading to the Audience Chamber. Going to the Audience Chamber, a pair of liveried Legionnaires clad in dark steel stand sentinel every twelve steps. ** Audience Chamber: An old cavernous throne room, large enough to house over a thousand petitioners. While Boram Darkwill once perched on the throne, the Trifarix who now lead Noxus sit at a simple marble table at the foot of the throne’s raised platform to discuss the future of Noxus and hear petitions from leaders of its regions. Sion Update Promo 1.png|Sion's Memorial (Newly built) Sion Update Promo 2.png|Sion's Memorial (Run down) Sion Update Promo 3.png|Sion's Memorial (Black Rose) Sion Update Promo 4.png|Sion's Memorial (Reanimation) * Sion's Memorial: This memorial and tomb is dedicated to , a Noxian war hero celebrated as the killer of the Demacian king Jarvan I. It was later used to contain the resurrected form of Sion before , with the aid of the Black Rose, was successfully able to control him by the use of blood. The current state of this memorial is unknown, though the former man once housed in it unwillingly serves Noxus once more.Sion: Reborn * Slums: The sprawl of dwellings built beyond the battle scarred walls of the Noxian capital where many people live in abject poverty and death is commonplace. Tally-men of Kindred often notch their staffs and bare bodies from the almshouses. *'The Fleshing Arena:' Noxus has been renowned for a festival called The Fleshing, though it is unknown if this still continues. It is a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter wins their matches, the number of opponents they fight simultaneously, generally other prisoners of war, increases.Xin Zhao/BackgroundAlistar/Background This meant eventual death for every contender, though also unparalleled glory. Both and are survivors of the spectacle, with Xin Zhao holding the record for defeating the most opponents. *'Zagayah Enclave: '''Coastal enclave inhabitated by Shurimans who joined the empire on tented pavilions. It is known for it's desert marching songs. North Noxus Kled TheReunion concept 01.jpg|Dalamor Plain Annie Origins concept 10.jpg|Hastur's Home 1 Annie Origins concept 34.jpg|Hastur's Home 2 Annie Origins concept 35.jpg|Annie's Room 1 Annie Origins concept 36.jpg|Annie's Room 2 Other known locations in north Noxus are: Northern Steppes, Rugg, The Iron Pinnacle, etc. * 'Dalamor Plain:' Located at the northern edge of Noxus, many travelers have lost their lives in this unforgiving wasteland. Due to the dusty climate and perhaps also the presence of a certain murderous and his mythic , most Noxians avoid traveling through the area, with its only populated settlement for hundreds of miles being the village of Drugne. ** 'Drugne:' An isolated town north of the Dalmor Plains and southeast of the Ironspike Mountains. * 'Ironspike Mountains:' They are a relatively small mountain range located in the southeast. Noxus has territory here, in the Delverhold; has also made her home in these peaks. ** 'Delverhold:' Between Noxus and the cold tundra of the Freljord lies Delverhold: A fortress settled at the foot of the Ironspike Mountains where it has prospered from the wealth of gold and iron ore quarried from the mountains. It was originally a kingdom of its own independence, that is until the empire of Noxus encroached about eighty-seven years ago. In fear of annihilation, the Delverhold king relinquished his authority and swore loyalty to the foreign emperor. Now its people work endlessly to supply Noxus with armor and weapons crafted with the iron they mine; and in turn, are never drafted to fight for the empire. ** '''Hastur's Home:' Former home of the Hastur family. It has since burned down due to uncontrolled abilities. * Kimir: A Noxian mining city in northern Valoran. The city is currently led by Steward Colm Onren and is the leading exporter of Noxian granite in the north. ** Kimir's Graveyard: Kimir's graveyard is located just outside of the city. Its burials are adorned with gravestones and statues in the likenesses of the deceased. ** Kimir's Longhall: Kimir's founders had raised its longhall many generations ago, not far from the quarry whose stone laid its foundation. ** Kimir's Quarries: Kimir's oldest quarry was unequaled in the north. It was nestled between a trio of high foothills, the inverted ziggurat slowing biting into their height. From a certain hill, one could see the mountains to the east, the forests to the north, and the city's walls just a short trek southwest. Soapstone, alabaster, clay, limestone, slate and granite can be found in these quarries. * Morrin: A Noxian town located in northern Valoran. Close to Kimir, their neighbors flowers were highly coveted by Morrin. East Noxus Noxus Memories Of Destruction.jpg|Memories of Destruction Memories of Destruction map.jpg|Memories of Destruction Map Noxus Noxtoraa.jpg|Noxtoraa in East Noxus Other known locations in east Noxus are: Bucket Creek, Khworez, The Immortal Bastion, etc. * Bloodcliffs: Built into the cliffs near an estuary, Bloodcliff neighbors the Immortal Bastion and Basilich on the eastern coast of Valoran. The city's current leader is Steward Hovri IV. One of its main sources of trade are rough grades, which are used for establishing foundations of buildings. * Drakkengate: Located on the eastern coast of Valoran, the city's current leader is Steward Algor Nimchi. It has been in control of Noxus ever since the Draken campaign, lead by . Its most well-known export is its fine mudpacks (for bricks perhaps), though unfortunately its products seem to be tainted by adulterants: peach slugs, nacre powder, Nirpooti skins, Freljordian grain milk, seeds, and Ionian silver pomace. * Drekan: The closest settlement to The Immortal Bastion. * Khom: A village where was born, this village was completely obliterated during the Rune Wars. South Noxus Noxus Basilich.jpg|Basilich Swain The Black Powder Plot.jpg| at the Rokrund Plains Sion OriginalSkin.jpg|Ressurected during the Siege of Hvardis Other known locations in south Noxus are: Blackrock Mere, Fenrath, etc. * Argent Mountains: A vast mountain range located in the southwestern part of Valoran. Noxus controls a small portion of the mountain range on its south-eastern and south-western parts. Its coastline has Noxian conquered settlements of Glorft, Kilgrove, Trevale. The mountain range borders close to the Varju mountains on the east and the Gates of Mourning on the west. ** Gates of Mourning: They are located in the southwestern tip Noxus and central Valoran. They were used to guard the neighboring lands from Noxian invasion before their recent fall. They are also located west of Hvardis. The Gates are the location of the first battles between Demacia and Noxus. In modern times it was retaken by the Trifarian Legion. ** Glorft: Located south of the Argent Mountains on the coast. It is unknown if this city is under control of Noxus but it was the location for the Assault on Glorft, led by . ** Hvardis: A city that was located at the edge of the Argent Mountains near the Gates of Mourning. It has since been decimated by as ordered by to discourage and further rebellion from conquered settlements. ** Kilgrove: Located south of the Argent Mountains on the coast, Kilgrove is currently led by Steward Dauvin, who seems to have replaced his predecessor Thomark quite recently. Its primary export is Kilgrovian cloudcedar. ** Trevale: a farming village on the western edge of Noxian territory. was part of the initial Noxian party that sacked the village. was born and raised here. * Fallgren: One of two islands located off the coast of Basilich, the island city of Fallgren has been under control by Noxus ever since the Battle of Fallgren, purportedly spearheaded by . Presently the city is governed by Steward Jeon. Many tubes used in Zaun have been made here by Hedicila Elastica. * The Great Barrier: A large mountain range stretching at the edge of southeastern Valoran. It was once the sight of many battles and scattered ruins of cities and other settlements destroyed during the Rune Wars. ** Basilich: Located on the eastern coast of Valoran is the port city Basilich, which was integrated into the Noxian Empire 32 years ago after the city's elders submitted to Captain Cyrus and his army. Nowadays Basilich has been among a few cities that have attempted to rebel from the hold of Noxus. Most recently when the city's steward Quilletta Varn lost her faith in the Empire and sparked a revolution for independence. For acts of defiance, the city was besieged personally by the Hand of Noxus - Darius, who was also raised on the streets of Basilich as an orphan. The ongoing rebellion ended after the steward was murdered and replaced by Quilleta's second-in-command and daugther, Invetia Varn. The city is well known for its paintings made out of cobwebs. ** Ironwater: Located on the coast of the Guardian's Sea and east of Trannit, Ironwater is currently governed by steward Arron. Its primary export is beet wine. ** Krexor: Located east of Piltover, it is governed by Steward Lisabetya, the latest in a long list of governors. The city is known for its smiths. ** Trannit: Located on the coast of the Guardian's Sea and west of Ironwater, Trannit is currently governed by steward Eranolaj Smik. It primarily exports dried Bolbo fish, which can be made into a local delicacy - boiled Bolbo-head soup. ** Vindor: Located south of Basilich and west of the Fallgren islands, it is currently governed by Steward Amenesce. The city is well known for its Light Vindoran horse breed, bred for desert use. The Noxian Dark Riders are said to specifically only ride breeds from this area. * Varju Mountains: A small mountain range bordering the Argent Mountains. ** Rokrund Plains: The Plains are located at the footholds of the Vajru Mountains. *** Rokrund: Located on the Rokrund Plains in southern Valoran, and neighbor to Qualthala. Rokrund is currently governed by steward Katye. Its primary export is the naap, a type of twisting root vegetable. *** Qualthala: The site of the Siege of Qualthala, led by . Noxian Ionia * Bahrl: An island in the central part of the chain, south of the main island of Ionia. The villages of Tevasa and Wuju are located here, as is the Epool River, where found . It is the sight of the first Noxian uses of Zaunite bio weapons. To this day Noxus controls the lower half of the island province. * Fae'lor: A small island to the west of the main island of Ionia. It is the location of the Dael'eh Ahira, the Dreaming Pool, which previously imprisoned . Its famous monastery school was converted into a Noxian fort during the invasion. The island has since been stripped bare by Syndra's power, and the fort ripped free of its foundations. * Fae'lor Castle: The fortress of Fae’lor was built upon the westernmost island of Ionia. Highly defensible, this place had remained for centuries, standing against countless foes, before being finally overrun after a long siege during the Noxian invasion. Its famous monastery school was converted into a Noxian fort during the invasion. ** Dael'eh Ahira Pool: Dael'eh Ahira, or the Dreaming Pool, a spiritually magical pool that previously imprisoned . Currently it imprisons a vastaya named Kalan. * Navori: Located on Ionia, the province of Navori spans the western half of Ionia and is home to various villages, prestigious schools, sacred magical gardens, and the iconic Placidium of Navori. Noxus controls the southwestern edge of the province. Noxian Shurima * Bel'zhun: Located in northern Shurima, this outpost has previously been controlled by Hagyos Valif and Hazir Ima'Sai but is currently led by a Noxian steward named Dorrik. The city has had a large rebel insurgency against Noxian rule. Known as the Suns of Bel'Zhun, they frequently trade weapons with Clan Medarda of Piltover. The plates and wool of the native Hwatis, goatlike creatures with bony casques on their heads, are prized for felting and insulation. * Tereshni: This Shuriman port city is currently controlled by Noxus and led by Steward Ta'Fik. The city's best-known export is Shuriman Azirite (aka blood glass), named after the current Shuriman Emperor, . * Urzeris: Located in the northern coast of Shurima, this port city is currently occupied by Noxus, and its current governor is Steward Zikka Taum'Vin. Its most well known trade good is Urzeris Salt. Marcus Du Couteau with his family was stationed close to the governor of Uzeris before his assassination. Both and lived here during their younger years. Wildlife Land= Arachnids 01SI002-full.png|Spiderlings 01SI056-full.png|Frenzied Skitterer 01SI043-full.png|Helpless Aristocrat 01SI053-full.png|Elise and her Arachnid children 01SI053T2-full.png|Spider Queen Elise Elise OriginalSkin.jpg| and her Arachnid children 01NX015-full.png|Arachnid Precious Pet 01NX023-full.png|Arachnid Host 01NX046-full.png|Arachnid Sentry 01NX055-full.png|Arachnid House Spider Arachnids, also known as , are the giant spider children of and and reside in both Noxus and the Shadow Isles. Large dark spiders with red highlights, they feast upon living the flesh of humans and other large prey. Living in groups, they gained a hive mind with each other as well as their Spider Queen Elise. Basilisks Noxus Basilisks.jpg|A Basilisk Noxus Noxian Basilisks.jpg|Noxian Basilisks 01NX008-full.png|Basilisk Rider Noxus Drake-Hounds.jpg|A Drake-Hound Monstrous reptiles from the southern jungles of Kumungu, basilisks are fierce predators that can grow to gargantuan sizes, few can stand against their charge. Juveniles are prized riding beasts, and a few can stand against their charge. After they become too large for a rider to control, they are used as beasts of burden, or sometimes as living battering rams to smash down the walls of besieged cities. They are covered in thick greenish hide which was mostly used for camouflage in the thick native jungles. They also have fin type extensions on their backs and back lower legs, hinting on their proficiency in traversing swampy areas. Other than their front horns, the creatures have strong a strong tail used for swimming and hitting other enemies. Blue Stargazers Blue Stargazers are a type of decorative flowers that grow around the city of Kimir. Its blue hue is used to as a dye for clothing as well as limestone and shale. A well-placed bundle of blue stargazers won the war with the city of Morrin before it began. Drake-Hounds A distant relative of dragons, Draken-hounds are a species of wingless, wolf-sized carnivores that lair in the mountains to the north of the Noxian capital. They are vicious pack hunters, and much favored in Noxus as war-beasts, guard creatures, herding animals, and expensive (albeit dangerous) pets. To own one or more drake-hounds is a visible symbol of wealth and power. Drakalops Kled OriginalSkin.jpg|A Drakalops known as , ridden by Light Vindoran Horse.jpg|Light Vindoran Horse Naaps.jpg|Naap Roots Elise OriginalSkin.jpg|Elise and her Giant Arachnid spiderlings Native to the northern steppe, drakalops are a species of immortal, lizardlike herbivore known for their incredible speed on land. is one of these. Elmarks Elmarks are a domesticated herd herbivore animal. Hooked Grouse The is a bird species native to the northern steppes of Noxus. Light Vindoran Horses A Breed of horses native to Vindor. Specifically bred for desert use, they are described as "destriers and coursers" by Noxian Warmbloods. Medicila Elasticas A type of plant native to the Island city of Fallgren. Its natural elastic properties are used for creating Zaunite tubes. Naaps A type of edible plant native to the areas around Rokrund. Its roots, having a similar appearance to onions and carrots, are used for baking. Nightbloom Nightbloom: are a rare flame-red petaled flower native to the . It is virtually extinct except for a few who bushes that are cared for in garden in his mansion in Noxus. On the Blessed Isles they blossomed on the evening of the summer solstice. By morning the flowers wilted, leaving only blackened petals, not to be seen again until the following year. But for one night, they illuminated the forest with blazing crimson. If the flowers petals are plucked the remaining petals immediately curl inwards, the stem bending away as if it can express fear. |-| Aquatic= Bolbos A type of fish native to the shores of Grannit. They faces have a humanoid like appearance and are best when dried, though boiled Bolbo-head soups are also an option. Culture General= Noxian Dogma "A Noxian knows who he is, and what he must do."| }} Noxians respect strength above all things, and the only way to remain strong is to be constantly tested. They relish the opportunity to compete with one another, since to not be challenged is to grow weak, and even those at the peak of power must always seek new ways to challenge themselves... or they will not remain in power for long. It is not just physical or martial strength that Noxians admire - those who demonstrate expertise in politics, craftsmanship, trade, and magic all help to create a stronger Noxus. Anyone can prosper in Noxus, no matter their background, so long as they have the strength of will, and the drive to succeed. The warlord Darius is a perfect example of this, rising from nothing to become one of the empire’s most powerful leaders. Despite this meritocratic ideal, the old noble families still wield considerable power at the heart of the empire, and some fear that the greatest threat to Noxus comes not from its enemies, but from within. Assimilation As Noxus expands and defeats neighboring cultures and cities, it offers the conquered people a choice; swear loyalty to Noxus and be judged solely on your worth, or be destroyed. This is not subterfuge or any kind of ruse; the Noxians are as good as their word, and many who have embraced their conquerors' way of life find their prospects greatly improved. But those who refuse to bend the knee are crushed without mercy. Whether a city is taken by force or willingly swears fealty to Noxus, its Warmasons immediately set to work in stamping the empire's authority upon the newly acquired territory. Gateways of dark stone quarried from the mountains surrounding the capital are raised on every road leading to the city. Known throughout Valoran as Noxtoraa (gateway to Noxus in Ur-Nox) these towering structures leave approaching travelers in no doubt as to who holds the reins of power. Every city conquered has an assigned Steward to govern and uphold Noxian law and authority. |-|Languages= Native Language The Empire boasts a vast number of different languages, due to it conquering different lands. Ur-Noxian is the most common tongue used in Noxus. "Noxian (language) is closer to German, spoken by someone with a mouthful of mashed potatoes" - Interlocutioner (writer)Noxian language * Va-Nox: is the modern dialect of the Noxian language ** Noxtoraa - gateway to Noxus ** Mortoraa - Iron-gate ** Stom - Sons ** Stom Ur Got! Stom Ur Got! - A Noxian chant sung by the Sons of Ur. * Ur-Nox: is the bygone dialect, no longer in practice except by those few that are ancient enough to remember it. * Slang ** Butcher's Bill - Number of deaths. * Noxian possibly underwent the same as real-life German, e.g. voiced stops /b/,/d/,/g/ are devoiced into p,t,k: e.g. *durz > German Tür, Noxian toraa (compare Engl. door). ** Interestingly, Ancient Freljordian is based on , another Germanic language; Demacian toponyms ( , , etc.) also suggest that the official Demacian language is also Germanic-based. So to some extent, the Demacian, Noxian, and Freljordian languages are related. |-|Objects= Architecture Noxus Layers Of History.jpg|Catacombs Noxus A State Of Perpetual Conflict.jpg|Crenellated Roofs Noxus Noxtoraa.jpg|Noxtoraa Noxus Imperial Architecture.jpg|Imperial Architecture Noxus A Conqueror's Arsenal.jpg|A Conqueror's Arsenal "Hmm... Noxian granite. Respectable choice."| }} Noxian cities are characterized by imposing structures, claustrophobic streets, crenellated buildings, steep sloped walls, and immense gateways. They emphasize the strength and dominance of the empire, and are highly defensible—an enemy attempting to take a Noxian city by force can expect to be fought and resisted at every turn, for even the humble home is built like a fortress. * Almshouse: They are dwellings built originally by the Tallymen for poor people to live in. * Berms: A berm is a war fortication used by warmasons, an artificial earthen ridge built as a defense against artillery fire. * Catacombs: Catacombs are underground passageways beneath Noxus. They may or may not be meeting locations for the Black Rose. * Crenellated Roofs: Indented battlements of roofs that overhang the lower floors, used for shooting arrows or firing missiles through. They are part of the reason why most Noxian-built homes and buildings are highly defensible. * Noxtoraa: Whether a city is taken by force or willingly swears fealty to Noxus, warmasons immediately set to work in stamping the empire’s signature of authority upon the newly acquired territory. Representing the strength of Noxus, they are raised to instill fear and to demand fealty from all who passed beneath them. Gateway arches of dark stone quarried from the mountains surrounding the capital are built on every road leading to the city. Known throughout Valoran as Noxtoraa (gateway to Noxus in Ur-Nox), these towering structures leave approaching travelers in no doubt as to who holds the reins of power. * War Tent: Temporary set up during a campaign outside the borders for strategy councils. Clothing Noxus Culturally Inclusive.jpg|Culturally Inclusive Noxus Old Blood, New Blood.jpg|Noxian Nobles Shurima Political Marriages.jpg|Noxians in Shurima Noxus The Warbands.jpg|Warbands Noxus Warmasons.jpg|Warmasons Noxus Xamari Redblades.jpg|Xamari Redblade Noxus LND concept 01.jpg|Noxian Soldier Noxus Noxian Armor.jpg|Noxian Armor 01SI026-full.png|Warden's Prey "Looks can be deceiving."| }} Noxian clothing is brutalist as its architecture. Function is more important than form, With sharp simplistic lines and angles, the most common colours are grey, red, and black. Nobles would have more lavish outfits, while warriors would wear simple clothing easily worn under armor. * Dark Steel: is made from Ironspike mountain ore, used in the forging of armor. All the best plate in Noxus is made from dark steel. * Livery: Livery is a uniform, or insignia adorning, denoting a the status/rank of an individual and what group they are associated with. Technology * Ballista: The ballista is a type of catapult-crossbow used to fire large spears. * War-Barques: Large, heavily armored, animal-drawn war vehicle, usually pulled by a basilisk. Tools Noxus Noxus And Magic.jpg|Noxus and Magic Noxus Noxian Weaponry 01.jpg|Noxian Weaponry 1 Noxus Noxian Weaponry 02.jpg|Noxian Weaponry 2 Noxus LND concept 02.jpg|Noxian Swords Noxus Axe Of Darius.jpg|Axe Of Darius The forges of Noxus never cool, churning out swords, axes, and armor in vast quantities for distribution to the warhosts. The empire values function over form, their designs often enabling additional uses, such as hooked handles to unhorse mounted enemies. In recent years, Noxus has begun to experiment with crude black-powder weapons, and chemtech from Zaun—though the results are often as destructive to friend as they are to foe. * Black-Powder: In recent years, Noxus has begun to experiment with crude black powder weapons and chem-tech from Zaun, though the results are mixed—often as destructive to friend as they are to the enemy. * Calendar: With territories spread across Runeterra, the empire of has united and assimilated countless smaller nations over the course of centuries. Aside from its obvious military strength and stable, central governance, Noxus takes great pride in "bringing the calendar" to every corner of the globe. But to be Noxian is to subscribe to their notion of world's history, which begins long before the Rune Wars that gave rise to the empire. Since many historical records were lost in those dark times, the precise details of anything earlier are likely based on conjecture, or popular myth. * Magic: Noxians generally regard magic as another powerful tool in their arsenal. Those who are able to wield it are held in high esteem, and are actively sought out—even beyond the borders of Noxus—in order that their special talents may be honed and best harnessed for the benefit of the empire. * Noxian Weaponry: Swords, axes, heavy axe-headed halberds, spears, daggers, war hammers, gauntlets, bows, glaives crossbows, shields and armor in vast quantities for distribution to the warhosts. The empire values function over form, their designs often incorporating additional uses, such as hooked handles to unhorse mounted enemies. |-|Mythos= Lamb and Wolf The are well known and followed in Noxus. Lamb represents a peaceful end while the Wolf represents a violent end. Since Noxians, especially the military, vow to fight to the death, Wolf is honored with more rigor and panoply than Lamb. The Shrine to Wolf can be found in the capital fortress. The shrine is a tall, multi-tiered tower with open sides, butting up against the old southern bulwarks of the Immortal Bastion. Each level of the tower is held aloft by three pillars of dark stone. In the center of the tower, looming almost fifty feet high, is a massive obsidian statue of a seated wolf. Government General= Law of the Empire Noxus meritocracy is exemplified by the Trifarix doctrine, otherwise known as the "Principles of Strength". This is made up of three core aspects. Might, Vision, and Guile. Each citizen must strive to embody all three as an ideal for prosperity, and if they are weak in one it could falter the empire. The Trifarix Noxus was once ruled by the will of fallible emperors, the last being Boram Darkwill. Since Swain's rise to power, Noxus is no longer governed by an individual but instead a triad of equal leaders known as the Council of Three, each representing one of the core Principles of Strength. According to Swain's reasoning, while a single person could doom Noxus through incompetence, madness, or corruption, a group of three would always have two others to hold any rogue third member accountable, ensuring that no individual can rule Noxus unopposed. Noble Houses These noble houses have existed since the first walls were raised around Noxus, and lead lives of privilege as they play a key role in politics. They believed that their proud heritage was the nation’s greatest strength, but many hungered for greater influence, plotting against Boram Darkwill with a secret cabal united by nothing more than the symbol of a black rose. Old noble families still wield considerable power at the heart of the empire. Stewards Stewards are the provincial rulers of Noxus. They are tasked to enforce Noxian rule in occupied territories as well as cities outside the capital. |-|Military= Noxus The Armies Of Noxus.jpg|The Armies Of Noxus Noxus army.jpg|Noxian Soldiers Noxus Strength In Variety.jpg|Strength In Variety Noxus The Trifarian Legion.jpg|The Trifarian Legion Noxus The Warbands.jpg|The Warbands Noxus Warmasons.jpg|Warmasons Noxus Xamari Redblades.jpg|Xamari Redblades Noxus Axe Soldier.jpg|Axe Soldier The lifeblood of the empire allowing the expansionist nation to conquer fertile lands to supplement its lack thereof. The armies of Noxus appear to be little more than barbarous hosts of individual warbands, but this belies the discipline and sophistication required to make such a formation viable. Noxus foregoes a strict rigid standardized order - there are merely smaller warbands, larger warhosts, and massive legions - in favor of allowing their forces to specialize in what they do best, directing them to tasks or areas where their strengths can serve the empire best. Within the Noxian army, there are equal chances for anyone: everyone starts on the same rank. On the front lines, a foreign slave could be the equal of a highborn noble. The success of Noxian armies is undeniable, and their very diversity is a testament to their effectiveness. Conquered peoples that swear loyalty to Noxus become part of its armies and add their unique strengths to the empire's war efforts. Thus, regimentation and uniformity are anathema to the Noxian way of life, and each warband is celebrated for the many and varied methods of war it brings to the table. Ranks Special Forces Military Members |-|Organizations= Black Rose The Black Rose, led by , is what remains of a secret cabal that has existed far longer than Noxus itself. Initiates of the Black Rose have schemed from the shadows for centuries, looking to gain power in any way they can, drawing the rich and powerful - mages, nobles, and politicians alike - to their ranks. They dabble in the darker powers of magic, manipulation, assassination and deception and share hidden knowledge and secrets, in order to grow their areas of influence and power. Areas within the Black Rose’s domain are discreetly marked by their sigil, etched onto shadowed archways. Only an elite few learn the “origins” of their matron, though many have uncovered legends of a pale sorceress who aided the broken barbarian tribes, in their struggle against the infamous Iron Revenant. The Black Rose exists now to further the clandestine interests of those who can wield the dark magic hidden within the Immortal Bastion — with its rank-and-file composed of mundane nobles, drawn to rumors of miracles, kept in thrall and ruthlessly exploited. Even the most powerful military commander could only ever serve the cult’s true masters, as they fight one another for influence in games of intrigue and conquest, both in the Noxian capital and beyond its borders. Crimson Circle Under Vladimir’s tutelage, the art of hemomancy has found a place in the military of Noxus, and among scions of the old aristocracy. Among these diverse practitioners is the Crimson Circle, a youthful cult dedicated as much to Vladimir’s personality as to blood magic itself. Headsman To be a Headsman is a great honor. Headsmen are arbiters tasked with the sworn duty to maintain a strong security within their homeland. They are usually chosen by the leader of Noxus and receive direct orders to seek out internal and foreign threats to the empire, where they have free reign to conduct public executions upon those they deem fallible, treating weakness like a blight upon the nation. None was more dreaded than the extremest, - until his downfall. Order of Warmasons The warmasons are a distinct branch of the military, tasked not only with planning infrastructure, but also with scouting out enemy territory for future invasion. Notably, a few have infiltrated Piltover's upper echelons. Tallymen An order dedicated to taking care of the sick and dying. When a member recognizes someone’s suitability for their order they are inducted into their ranks, first as a digger of graves, then a pyre-builder, and finally corpse collector. The tools they use include iron-wheeled corpse carts, and a single knife for cutting death marks on a staff. Trifarian Legion The most elite and loyal legion in modern Noxus. It takes a ruthlessly discerning eye to select those worthy enough to become part of the Trifarian Legion, but they can sort the sheep from the wolves a mile away. The Legion spread the empire's reach with every beat of their drums. Reckoners In Noxus, gladiator warriors known as Reckoners face one another in vicious arenas where blood is spilled and strength is tested- but none has ever been so celebrated as . is a former Reckoner and is known as Relations Bilgewater Thanks to marauding against Noxian warfleets, Bilgewater and Noxus are on shaky terms with one another. At some point, Gangplank managed to steal the Leviathan, personal warship, earning the personal enmity of Noxus's Grand General. After Gangplank's fall from power, it is unknown if relations between Bilgewater and Noxus have improved. Bilgerat pirates on occasion will assist the Noxian military, should they see the endeavor profitable. Demacia Noxian hostilities towards Demacia, and vice versa, run deep. Having fought at least two wars with each other, the two nations are political, military and ideological rivals and see each other as a threat. The death of King Jarvan I Lightshield at the hands of , a General of Noxus, is celebrated as a national event in Noxus. Tensions between the two nations have not changed and will likely not change until one of the two factions gives up. Freljord When the and his warhosts marched into the Freljord during Darkwill's empire, they found themselves in a war of attrition against a Winter's Claw under leadership. This war eventually ended with a noxian retreat, but new noxian advances can be seen recently on the battlefields of this war. Some of the Avarosan tribes are also known to have fought Noxian advance. Ionia Over a decade ago, Boram Darkwill set his sights upon the peaceful archipelago of Ionia. Rumors spread of abundant magic flowing from the land, convincing many Noxians to indulge in the conquest, seeking riches beyond their wildest dreams. But Darkwill desired immortality above all, tasking legions to search for anything relevant wherever it could possibly be obtained and annihilating those who stood in their way. In short time the presence of Noxians would increase and turn violent, eventually becoming a full-scale war. Over the course of the invasion things became an uphill battle, the likes of which Noxians had never experienced. As the Ionians fought in defiance, so did the land itself. Exhausted and nearly defeated, the war would eventually end with ascension to power and most Noxian armies were withdrawn from Ionia. Noxus still occupies a small amount of territory in Ionia, and intends to defend the little it has. Palclyff As indicated by the Clan Medarda map, No citizen of Noxus is permitted to set foot on the shores of Palclyff and no exceptions are made. This is due to Noxus invading and annexing neighboring city-states and nations. Piltover As the most expansive nation on Runeterra, Noxus heavily relies on the crucial port of Piltover to connect its land in Valoran and its territory in northern Shurima. Due to the neutral city's strategic location, many Noxian shadow agents have infiltrated all levels of Piltover's society in order to prepare the empire for a possible future invasion. Shurima Shurima Noxian Presence.jpg|Noxian Presence in Bel'Zhun Shurima Full Purses.jpg|Noxian Full Purses Shurima Political Marriages.jpg|Political Marriages Due to the absence of any centralized government or authority on the continent, Shurima has been disorganized for centuries. Because of this, a number of previously independent ports and cities in northern Shurima have voluntarily assimilated into Noxus. The original inhabitants of these settlements live in relative peace, seeing trade taxes to Noxus as a price worth paying for military protection from raiders. Shurima quickly became a favorite location for Noxian plunderers and poachers, as the untamed deserts represent yet another land of opportunity. People like would risk everything to seek out wealth and power in this unforgiving land. Noxians usually hire local guides and mercenaries such as for their grave plunders. , the last Emperor of Shurima, has now resurrected the ancient capital and made it his mission to rebuild the old desert empire as well. Time will only tell as to what political relations Shurima and Noxus will have in this new landscape. Zaun Despite their plans to invade Piltover, Noxus has a friendly relationship with the undercity of Zaun. Mercenaries from Zaun were recruited by Noxus during the invasion of Ionia, the most terrifying being and his biological weaponry. The brand of mass death and destruction the madman unleashed remains a festering scar on Ionian history. Trivia General= * The name Noxus resembles toponym Νάξος. ** There is a real life island called , which is part of modern-day . ** Noxus also references Latin "harm, injury" or "night > darkness". *** In Noxian grammar, Noxus's plural is Noxii. * The Empire's motto is, "Forever strong!" ** Also there is a common mantra said by some of its citizens: "The lifeblood of the empire is our bureaucracy." * Noxus' history & culture share many characteristics with the : both were founded by nomadic reavers and were known for , despite foreigners' perception of them as belligerent, brutal, and expansionistic. * Noxian architecture was inspired by real life and , and (mainly Western European architecture) and , which might have inspired the Immortal Bastion. ** The Immortal Bastion also resembles the castle of from the series. * Since the release of lore, Noxus has been referred to an empire, with its own capital city and outer territories; in the old lore it was a city-state. This has been confirmed by later lore releases, as well as the Medarda Heirloom and the world map. * was resurrected with the help of , and several Noxian soldiers who gave their lives for the ritual. * Noxus's crest was inspired by the Trifarix doctrine, where the eyes represent vision, the pillars represent might and the blades represent guile. ** quote "Destiny. Domination. Deceit." would subconsciously inspire the Trifarix's principles of strength of Vision, Might, and Guile. * Traditional Noxian colors are Crimson Red and Black. * seized control of Noxus seven years ago. Three years before that, Swain was caught during the Battle at the Placidium in Navori, Ionia, where he lost his arm to a 14 year old . ** family left Noxus shortly before Swain's coup occurred, proving she is no older than six or seven. * Gateways of dark stone known as Noxtoraa are raised over roads in territories conquered by Noxus. * Tacos are a traditional Noxian dish.Noxian Tacos * The children from foreign lands absorbed by the empire become Noxian by birth. Over the centuries this has created a cultural divide between those from Noxus capital and the rest of the empire's populace. * The , , , , , , , , , , , and are Noxian artifacts.RiotRadieblur discusses about new item icons ** The is a Noxian weapon, created to aid in their conquest of Ionia. * During the Battle of the Greenfangs, an elite group of Noxian warmages known as the Arcane Fist were surprisingly decimated after an expedition into the Greenfang mountains near Demacia. It was their magical artillery that awoke the Colossus for the first time. |-|Skins= Alistar MarauderSkin.jpg|Marauder Alistar and Olaf Ashe MarauderSkin.jpg|Marauder Ashe and Warwick Darius God-KingSkin.jpg|God-King Darius Darius LordSkin.jpg|Lord Darius Draven GladiatorSkin.jpg|Gladiator Draven Fiora NightravenSkin.jpg|Nightraven Fiora Jax JaximusSkin.jpg|Jaximus Karthus PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill skins Katarina MercenarySkin.jpg|Mercenary Katarina Katarina HighCommandSkin.jpg|High Command Katarina Kayle JudgmentSkin.jpg|Judgment Kayle LeBlanc WickedSkin.jpg|Wicked LeBlanc LeBlanc PrestigiousSkin.jpg|Prestigious LeBlanc Nunu DemolisherSkin.jpg|Demolisher Nunu Poppy NoxusSkin.jpg|Noxus Poppy Riven RedeemedSkin.jpg|Redeemed Riven Riven CrimsonEliteSkin.jpg|Crimson Elite Riven Shyvana DarkflameSkin.jpg|Darkflame Shyvana Sion WarmongerSkin.jpg|Warmonger Sion Swain TyrantSkin.jpg|Tyrant Swain Talon CrimsonEliteSkin.jpg|Crimson Elite Talon Tryndamere NightmareSkin.jpg|Nightmare Tryndamere Urgot ButcherSkin.jpg|Butcher Urgot Vladimir BloodLordSkin.jpg|Blood Lord Vladimir Warwick GreySkin.jpg|Grey Warwick Xin Zhao VisceroSkin.jpg|Viscero Xin Zhao Media Music= ;Related Music Sion, the Undead Juggernaut - Login Screen| Darius, the Hand of Noxus - Login Screen| Draven, the Glorious Executioner - Login Screen| League of Legends REBORN|Sion log 1- Glory League of Legends REBORN - Fall|Sion log 2- Fall League of Legends REBORN - Rise|Sion log 3- Rise League of Legends REBORN - Reborn|Sion log 4- Reborn Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier - Login Screen| 2017 Season - Login Screen| Darkin Kayn - Login Screen| Shadow Kayn - Login Screen| Swain, the Noxian Grand General - Login Screen| Urgot, the Dreadnought - Login Screen| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Mordekaiser, the Iron Revenant - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Bard Mountain New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Shurima Descent into the Tomb| Kled The Reunion New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Darius Fear League Animation Workshop| Kayn The Path of Shadows New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Swain the Noxian Grand General - Champion Teaser| ANNIE Origins League of Legends| Surviving in Noxus dev diary - League of Legends| Irelia The Defiant Blade Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| Book of Thresholds Yuumi Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Darius League Animation Workshop| |-|Gallery= Noxian crest.jpg|1st Noxus Crest Noxus crest old.jpg|2nd Noxus Crest Noxus Concept.jpg|Old Noxus skyline 1 Noxus concept old.jpg|Old Noxus skyline 2 Noxus night.png|Old Noxus skyline 3 Noxus LoR Background.jpg|Noxus "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX038-full.png|Darius "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01NX038T2-full.png|Darius "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01NX020-full.png|Draven "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01NX020T3-full.png|Draven "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01SI053-full.png|Elise "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01SI053T2-full.png|Spider Queen Elise "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01NX042-full.png|Katarina "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01NX042T2-full.png|Katarina "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01NX006-full.png|Vladimir "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01NX006T1-full.png|Vladimir "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Sion Update Promo 1.png|Sion's Memorial (Glory) Sion Update Promo 2.png|Sion's Memorial (Fall) Sion Update Promo 3.png|Sion's Memorial (Rise) Sion Update Promo 4.png|Sion's Memorial (Reborn) Noxus Assassin Concept 01.jpg|Noxus Assassin Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Noxus Assassin Concept 02.jpg|Noxus Assassin Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Noxus Assassin Concept 03.jpg|Noxus Assassin Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Noxus LND concept 01.jpg|Noxus "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Noxus LND concept 02.jpg|Noxus "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Noxus in the Book of Thresholds 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Noxus in the Book of Thresholds 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Noxus in the Book of Thresholds 3 Ryze Call of Power concept 04.jpg|Ryze "Call of Power" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Juan Nuno) Ryze Call of Power Concept 29.jpg|Ryze "Call of Power" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Joe DiCesare) Ryze Call of Power Concept 30.gif|Ryze "Call of Power" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Joe DiCesare) Ryze Call of Power concept 27.jpg|Ryze "Call of Power" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Noxus As Stone 01.jpg|Noxus "As Stone" Illustration 1 Noxus As Stone 02.jpg|Noxus "As Stone" Illustration 2 Noxus As Stone 03.jpg|Noxus "As Stone" Illustration 3 Cassiopeia The Shedding of Skin.jpg|Cassiopeia "The Shedding of Skin" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Darius Blood Of Noxus cover 01.jpg|Darius "Blood of Noxus" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ) Darius Blood Of Noxus cover 02.jpg|Darius "Blood of Noxus" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist ) Katarina Message on a Blade's Edge.jpg|Katarina "Message on a Blade's Edge" Illustration Kayn Darkin Corruption.jpg|Kayn "Darkin Corruption" Illustration (by Riot Artist Max 'Hexadriven' Zhang) Kayn The Path of Shadows 01.jpg|Kayn "The Path Of Shadows" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kayn The Path of Shadows 02.jpg|Kayn and Ashe "The Path Of Shadows" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kayn The Path of Shadows 03.jpg|Kayn, Darius and Sion "The Path Of Shadows" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) LeBlanc Thorns of the Black Rose.jpg|LeBlanc "Thorns of the Black Rose" Illustration (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Lulu Tristana The Whispering Doodad.jpg|Lulu and Tristana "The Whispering Doodad" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Horace Hsu) Mordekaiser The Final Reign.jpg|Mordekaiser "The Final Reign" Illustration (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Swain The Black Powder Plot.jpg|Swain "The Black Powder Plot" Illustration (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Veigar The True and Ghastly Tale of the Beast of Boleham Tower.jpg|Veigar "The True and Ghastly Tale of the Beast of Boleham Tower" Illustration Vladimir Art is Life.jpg|Vladimir "Art is Life" Illustration See also * Noxus Universe Page * Progress Day * The Principles of Strength * Confessions of a Broken Blade cs:Noxus de:Noxus es:Noxus fr:Noxus pl:Noxus pt-br:Noxus ru:Ноксус zh:诺克萨斯 it:Noxus Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Noxus